Rainy Days
by li ross
Summary: Finally a multi-chapter! Ozbert, as usual A . So, basically, Oz gets quite jealous/desperate and fearful of loosing Gil to several competitors and... the rest is a fluffy, easy plot line. Come in and perhaps it will be more unserstandable? k for now... Let's see whether it raises to T alone or further...
1. Soothing

_If you asked me how long I took to finish this, you would not believe it. Seriously! I started it... *counting back*in 2012! I swear!  
Of course, I haven't been writing one word a day since then, I wrote the first chapter that year and the second one or two days alter, then corrected/altered/reread them a million times and once every age I'd add some content to the story's development... But now it's 8almost) done! Yeah, I still have to write a little but I'm certain to finish it, I mean, I've DECIDED how to finish this story finally 3  
I plan to complete the writing between tomorrow and next week, in the meantime I'll start uploading and hope to update, dunno... once a week? (i think this proves why I have little experience with multi-chapter stories) so that I can give myself enough time to te read and correct everything 100 more times before uploading :3 In fact there are only one or 2 chapters left to complete so that's the easiest part_

Anyway, I hope you like this. Summary? It's something like "just Gil being his sexy self, unavoidably attracting Oz and Alice. Fluff, 'cause that's just my way. I consider this Gil's revenge for always being the lover , never the loved one". At least that's what I wrote back when I started, then tried to stick to it (which by no ways means Gil is safe from suffering a little here, of course).

Anyway, I hope you like it; I did like writing it (it wouldn't have lasted so long if not xD) and please tell me any opinions, good, bad, neutral you may conceive on the matter of whatever I write, I'm always glad to learn :3 After all, one writes for the reader :3

Oh! And tell me whether you find the format comfortable for reading, I've been trying to improve it but, yeah... 

_Anything else? Oh right, let's say this once and for all: NO characters NOR anything that you know from before reading this text belongs to me, they're the property of their (duh!) respective authors. I'm just serving a kind of tribute to them as I pamper myself with the opportunity to write. Fine? That's the whole idea of "fanfiction". Thank you.  
If Break was mine you would not know him n.n_

...

**1. Soothing.**

Sure enough, Gil would have much rather picked his own home as his ideal place to stay with his master, and (since there was no way to separate those two) the usual damn chain so-called "Alice". However, lying idly at one of the Rainsworth ladies' comfortable couches, staring at the pouring rain through fine, enormous windows –golden brocaded sills and everything- he couldn't think of anywhere better to stay at.

Or actually think at all.

The incessant, hammering sound that millions of soft little drops created, when crashing against every unprotected surface, played a perfect lullaby, while the grey clouds blocking the sky acted like a defensive screen that mitigated and distributed sunlight fairly, giving a strange glow to the whole garden visible behind the majestic balcony spread in front of his eyes.

Yes sir, he could get used to this tranquillity, if only every once in a while. He's mind wandered easily hopping from one thought to another and through a few fuzzy, almost sensorial _memoirs _involving his rather recently retrieved master, their childhood together with young Ada, and, finally, with some more harshness, the last 10 years before his piece of sunlight had been returned from the Abyss_, _altogether with an illegally contracted, meat-gulfing chain…

Gilbert had to admit, beyond doubt, that something he had found out once having become part of nobility was the amount of free time the title granted. Couldn't he, then, take advantage of that for at least once? Couldn't he give his mind a little break? After all, making efforts to get his soul and brains completely exhausted had never proved to be of any help.

Suddenly, in the middle of his drifting thoughts, he found the memory of a recent, curious episode he'd almost forgotten by then, even if it had only been one or two days since it had taken place.  
As a matter of fact, another piece of information he'd collected successfully after gaining his new title was the knowledge that all those _temps de loisir_ came along with an attempt to learn –at least as far as the activity would cause interest- and rehearse a number of disciplines for apparently no practical reason. Among them, of course, psychological practises.

In fact, royal women (since he had not got into such an intimate relationship with any noble men, at least not any _normal_ noble man, to know about their own practises) definitely had overanalyzing everyone's personal matters down to a fine art; he could tell that. And, despite the fact he actually liked Lady Sharon and appreciated her efforts to shelter them as comfortable as possible (especially since Oz showed no longer interest in her), he had no choice but to put her into the same bag.

For example, the last time they had shared tea at one of the mansion's vast gardens, she had slenderly forced their conversation into discussing Gil's usual roughness towards Alice. Of course he had his reasons, and if she didn't know which those were, at least she suspected them quite accurately, much to his awkwardness; still, she insisted on the fact that perhaps he could treat her politely anyway – after all, the girl was in many ways unaware of what she was unfortunately causing - and he could even find himself surprised with the results. , we have all heard you harvest what you seed, have we not?

Though still off the real world and half into dreamlands, Gil felt his frown twist slightly as the idea invaded the space within his skull. He'd been rolling that thought over in his minds for a while without really noticing so. Perhaps… he could give it a try? It would at least make his master happy, after all… And to be frustrated secretly while putting up a mask was just as painful as being frustrated secretly but having people at his throat for any other reason anyway…

Whichever the case, he considered he should just take things slowly for the moment and dug into the calm atmosphere once more. For a moment, he wondered how it was so easy for him himself to find so many problems to worry about every single minute of every single day instead of paying attention to what was important in life: living. Honestly, how did he put up with all that self-constructed trouble? And why'd he be so foolish?

Sure, there were complications in his life, as in everybody's, yet… How would it help at all to make his own self weak, over worried and dull?

The whole mansion seemed seized by a complete silence, echoing the scene of perfection inside that single room; it enveloped Gilbert more and more into this newfound lure. Why hadn't there been rainy days like this for him during the last ten years? Or maybe he had just not given himself the time to appreciate them.

At the beginning, this thought made him feel as if he was somehow cheating on his master, betraying him. How could he think of enjoying their parsimonious time peacefully while his most precious one was away, suffering, and perhaps he would never… He couldn't even dare say it. But his point was that perhaps, he should have made a bigger effort as not to show such pain, to keep on smiling, as his very master always did. Yes, it would have been killing him, but that pain, the untellable heartache he'd have felt, might have made him become stronger, alas better for the task of retrieving his precious bocchan.

Whatever the case, the weather had completely succeeded in making him loose track of time and duty towards everyone and everything, setting him in a perfect bubble until a single, high pitched, sweet sound broke his blank reverie, to then begin repeating itself over and over.

In an extremely slow pace, still half unconscious, the black haired, 24 years old man lifted his head, followed by his whole upper body, from the dark green and golden suede lined piece of comfortable furniture to look back at a Rococo styled bureau, identifying the source of the sound as a small, professionally handmade clock built with oak and white gold plates.

Perceivably, yet not bothering, the small instrument announced it was now 8 o'clock, though, thanks to the humid spring term, sun still remained up in the sky, shining behind the thick clouds. Painting it with inhuman beauty, it gave it's unending linen every possible shade of colour, from lime-ish yellow to a dark night's purple, making it's way through golden rays and burning flames of red.

An astonishingly quiet voice in his mind whispered something about Sharon calling him for tea at seven some hours before, though it seemed like ages ago for him now. More astonishing, nevertheless, was how easy it had become for Gil to ignore everything about it.

So there he went and dropped himself heavily on the sofa once more, going back to his peaceful, honey and mint cream flavoured Wonderland until, once again, his bubble was plopped appropriately by two fresh emerald ponds shining over a Chantilly coloured smile and surrounded in strands of golden, bee-honey hair.

- Well look at how lazy my servant can become when I'm not watching him, nee, Gil? – Spoke his well known best friend, master... and perhaps more, Oz Vessalius. He didn't get too much of an answer for a start, still.

- Come on Gil, wake up... Please? – Begged the teen in a sing-song, childish voice, while lightly poking the surprisingly soft cheek of the man reposing in front of him.

After some guttural humming and a few unintelligible sounds of protest, eyelids parted if only a little revealing amber-like orbs framed by large eyelashes that would make any vain girl jealous.

Gilbert, with his throat a little harsh and his voice sleepy, muttered:

- O... Oz, hi... – He was about to turn around and simply face the couch, but his "_bocchan_" new better and stopped him before.

- Hey, where have you been all day? You'll tell me you've been all the time here? It's been boring without you! Besides, Sharon's wondering why you would skip tea time if you primed to go... Even Alice missed you!

- Well I kind of lost track of time…

- I see, but I uh… got bored... Entertain me, Gil! You promised to bake us a strawberry pie and chocolate cookies!

- That's right! I can't understand how my silly manservant can stand you, such a useless seaweed head! I'm hungry!

- Alice? What are you doing here? Sharon asked me to look for Gil, why'd you come along?

- Tsk... To watch my servant, of course. I can't let you end up being such a lazy ass as him! Come on, retard, get up and do what you should! I'm hun-gry!

- But you just eat a whole Turkey leg! – commented Oz, somehow amazed by the chain's unbounded eating habits, yet smiling as easy as always, even if Gil, on a second's reflection, believed it not to be as natural as it regularly was.

- Good afternoon, Alice. – Gil didn't seem to realize what he was about to do before addressing Alice in such a polite way, still it seemed to have a good effect, for she stopped shouting, stunned by the substandard event. Anyway, she decided to ignore it whit a simple, shy "hello" as she once more began screaming her head off to Oz, until Gilbert stopped her over again, not even him knowing how he'd dared behave in such way.

-I'd rather not hear you be so rude to Oz, Alice, neither do I like being called Seaweed head, but if you could just wait some minutes I'll get you both your candy, as long as you promise to share it fairly with Oz – Surprising everyone, including his own self, Gilbert didn't respond angrily at the girl, but instead treated her like the cute little girl he was dealing with, being the "responsible and mature adult". In fact, the words were spoken with a gallant, smooth voice of pure enchantment very little people would have guesses Gil could bring out of his sleeve after co-existing with him for some days. Alice, on her side, felt quite awkward since she had no idea on how to react to the man. When they argued, it was easy for her, but now, seeing this... surprisingly charming side of him, she felt like a fish out of water. Why had she come all the way up here if Oz was going to get him, anyway? !

Finally she remembered where she was and gave the best answer she could come up with.

- Hmph, whatever. The stupid clown will gulf everything down before you even bake it, anyway.

- I'll take care of Break myself – Gil answered coolly as he, already on his feet and with his clothes fixed, approached the embarrassed girl and, all of a sudden, grabbed her chin, leaving their faces only inches away – but you'll have to be a good girl, ok? His smile wouldn't have been rated any less than appealing.

No need to say, Oz's eyes behind his back where the size of two well-cooked poché eggs.

Alice felt her face get filled with what seemed like some boiling liquid from her neck's source to the very end of her long brown hair. Lips pressed tightly and mouth dry, she nodded and took off in less than the blink of an eye, so Gilbert stood straight once again.

Turning back to his 15 years old master just in time for him to swipe the shocked expression out of his features, he suggested going downstairs so he could get to work and have the sweets ready for dinner time, as dessert.

Oz nodded and smiled at him while grabbing his arm and making their way to the kitchen. He made a mental note not to leave the man's side at all from then on. He was **his **manservant after all, right? It was _just a matter of ownership, _nothing else.


	2. Stormy

FINALS ARE OVEEEEEER! And that means I get to sleep and well, live, again n.n  
Isn't it wonderful? 'w'  
Okay, so I'm sorry I got delayed with uploading, I just didn't want to do it in a rush because I'd rather reread and check stuff before posting it than regret later and make you read crappy stuff (A)  
What else to say? Well this is one of the chapters I'm less sure about... Nothing else, you tell me.  
I consider this rather short so now that I actually HAVE my life back, I'll try to update again tomorrow or on Saturday to make up for that.  
Sorry for the "*", there are one or two around here (A)  
Any opinions you decide to leave will make me soar with happiness

**2. Stormy**

Gil and Oz arrived at the dining room just after Alice, who was promptly called for Mrs. Sharon's attention, right after she'd questioned Raven's contractor about his previous absence.

-I'm sorry, Lady Sharon, I let myself get distracted with the beautiful view at the music room's windows, I hope you won't feel offended by my foolishness.

- Not at all, dear Raven. I'm just glad Oz and Alice could find you safe and sound. - At the mention of their names Oz directed his eyes to his battling partner and supposed "master", only to notice how her eyes, which seemed bigger over pink flushed cheeks followed his example, but directed to the handsome man next to him...

Oz caught his thoughts for a moment at this words, yet then let himself go, since "it was only natural for him to appreciate all of his servant's qualities, wasn't it?"

He had picked him for a reason, and he was only his. No one, not even Alice, could take his shard of Gil, which was actually the whole of Gilbert. He'd set his eyes on him before…

Just another way to explain he had a crush on his servant since more than ten years ago. -Or some months, depending on which the point of view was on how long it had been since he'd turned old enough to differentiate friendship from romantic feelings.

Something was for sure: He couldn't see Gil be somebody else's. Right, he used to show nothing but hatred for the curious chain, but they say there's only one step between hatred and love, and he couldn't risk proving whether the theory was right now.

- Gil – he chimed - let's go to the kitchen so you can start preparing the food. I'll help you!

Oh, ok, Oz.

Unconsciously Alice started to move in the same direction, but was soon cut off by Sharon's voice.

-Alice, come with me dear, and let them prepare what I'm sure will be a delicious food. You'll be able to taste it later; I want to make you try on some dresses I bought for you. Oh, and Oz? I invited your sister in for dinner, though I'm not sure whether she'll be able to get here because of the wet roads. Hope that's ok with you?

Uhm? Oh, sure Sharon, thank you – He smiled at her not really paying much attention. He was always glad to see his sister, but right then he had bigger worries in mind.

And so the lady dragged a not so enthusiastic Alice along with her to her own changing room.

Oz couldn't help smiling as he overheard this. Part of his conscience warned him he was turning out a little possessive. However, he didn't feel like paying it any attention.

At all.

Once inside the kitchen, he settled himself next to one of the isle's sides while Gil's experienced eyes searched the room for everything he knew he would need.

That was it, half a dozen of eggs, flour, 15 oz. of soft butter, 8 of chocolate, then enough sugar, cream, strawberries, milk, vanilla scent, and all kinds of what seemed like the most appropriate recipients.

Oz scooted closer to his much appreciated servant and innocently asked for an explanation on the man's actions.

- What are you doing now, Gil?

- Oh, uhm, well... I was planning to mix the paste for the cookies first, for I'll have to make it rest on the fridge at least forty minutes before I can cut and cook them, and then prepare the cake. Shall I add chocolate too?

- Yes! – He didn't have to think twice about the offer, really. He actually wondered for a moment whether he had not answered before Gil's question was said.

- Ok – As he answered, the chef took an indigo lace out of his right pocket, meaning to tie his messy hair up. Nonetheless, his hand's way up was stopped by Oz's ones.

- What are you doing?

- Let me. – was the boy's only answer until he found he had a little issue with height.

- Here, lift me up and set me on the counter, yes?

- It can be dangerous, you might get hurt...

That was the Gil he knew. Luckily.

- I won't, you're here to catch me if I fall, aren't you?

- Oh? Oh, well, y- yes, but...

He shushed as he placed his index on Gilbert's lips, making him blush quite a bit more than he had with his previous words. In spite of his own self, as every time before, the loyal servant obeyed his master. Once sitting on a clean corner of the cooking surface, the Vessalius heir commanded the man in front o him to turn around so as to grab those night coloured locks and properly tie them in a short ponytail. But seriously, was everything about the guy soft and beautiful?

- You're hair's actually soft and nice Gil, can't get why Alice keeps calling it seaweed.

- Well, she had to find something to bother me with, right?

Oz giggled.

-Perhaps… Talking about Alice, what's that new attitude towards her from earlier? – He asked, then realizing perhaps he should have been a little more subtle.

-Hmm, well, I think I was too calm to get angry at that point. And it seems like it worked. I guess she couldn't be a dork the whole time. Is it wrong?

-Uh? Uhm, no, not at all, of course it just... So you're starting to like her? – He asked, pulling on Gil's hair a little too hard to secure the ponytail

-Oh? No… Dunno. I don't think I really do hate her so much, at least… Hey, I really should be getting to work on the cookies and cake or they'll never be ready for dinner… Though it's not like I hated her, I guess, rather…

The omission didn't go unnoticed to Oz, but he knew there was no use in insisting, so he just stood next to his best friend, closely observing with curious eyes everything he did. First mixing butter with sugar, then integrating the eggs with the vanilla scent and straining flour... It looked as if the man's long, gracious fingers where moving automatically.

And they where, for Gilbert, meanwhile, kept his concentration away from the baking a few seconds so that he'd consider what had just been said. "At least when she doesn't harm you". He had certainly not enjoyed leaving his master without an answer. Still, he stopped himself on time. He couldn't risk letting Oz know about his secret and run away disgusted, for how else could he react? He could stand it for him to like him as his friend and servant, at least right now… It was better than hatred, wasn't it?

- Hey, Oz...

- Hm? – The call sort of sent him back into reality.

- Would you make me a favour?

- Mhm. What do you need? – _Of you have no idea what I'd do._

See that shelf over there? There's a small jar with a red cap and a label reading "baking powder". It shall not be too high for your reach, would you bring it?

- 'kay!

Seconds later:

- Gil, are you sure it's here? I can't... ¡Oh, here it is! – Excited about his "discovery" of the lacking ingredient, he quickly ran the few meters in between him and Gilbert, standing by the other side of the isle. Unluckily enough, he stepped on some sprinkled flour dust and tripped over with as soft "Ah!" escaped his lips.

Just in time, his well-trained servant caught him before his face had the chance to be smashed against the (hard) white ivory floors.

Not so lucky was the jar, flying off Oz's hands and through the air, going to smash violently against the flap doors with the loud noise breaking glass uses to produce.

The golden haired boy closed his eyes shut expecting to hear the crash; nevertheless, he could perceive nothing. Carefully, he re-exposed his big, sometimes deceiving, emeralds to find not only the recipient was completely unharmed but also his chain and first kisser was holding it, her face impressed, at the door.

- A- Alice – He stuttered still quite in shock, not really remembering Gil's hands where still holding him in place, close to the floor.

- Hey, Oz, are you all right? You should know it's not safe to run around, less on a room full of knifes and other edged tools. – Came, to warn, the voice of the only adult in the room, as many other times many other voices had, despite generally the one now speaking used to be besides him being scolded just as much, if not more.

- So- sorry... – He looked straight into the Jupiter-y eyes and felt some kind of deep warmth flow all the way through his back when he met them searching his body for any kind of injuries. Still, by the time he had gotten lost in the yellowish glow, it wasn't there anymore.

At some point of which he hadn't realized, those safe hands had set him on foot again and parted from his chest and lower back as their owner walked over the door and greeted the newcomer, who, by the way, didn't look much like herself anymore, stuffed in an elegant blue and silver silk dress, he hair done almost professionally.

Behind her, now he could see, stood Lady Sharon eyeing her proudly after she overcame the initial astonishment.

- Looks like there's been a little trouble in here, doesn't it? – Commented, smiling almost scarily who was, in fact, the actual owner of the house. – Luckily the dress wasn't stained, right Alice dear?

- Uhm, yeah... Here's your thing, Seaweed head.

Once more, Gil proved to be surprising everyone with his attitude, for he didn't even show a glimpse of anger at the nickname, but instead set a gentle smile –one of those who Lady Sharon would have, and did, approve – with a deep, manly "thank you" and, who knows why, a bow too.

- Don't you think Alice looks lovely, dear Raven? –Sharon remarked, as swiftly as possible.

No need to say, being still in love with her "artwork" on the brown haired girl, Ms. Rainsworth looked for every word of admiration she could get about it, and Gil was never out of the list, specially now.

- Well, she actually does – Was the confident answer, even if the speakers attention wasn't much set on the subject.

Yet the girl had not forgotten the previous incidents, and so felt uncomfortable at the situation.

-What do you think, Oz? – The young heir was taken for surprise, having a little trouble at the moment of uttering his affirmative answer, followed by an "I think so", which didn't please Sharon as she had expected the boy's answer would.

Anyway, Oz being taken into the conversation reminded Alice, suddenly, of her servant's existence and that he could be his key out of the noble girl's hands.

- Manservant, come with me, I've got some work for you to do.

Unfortunately, Oz didn't feel much like obeying. Even if she felt like it would not matter what his opinion was.

- Come on! I'm giving you an order and you're supposed to comply.

- I'm sure Sharon still has things she'd like to do with you… and I'm busy. –

Now this was something nobody expected. Gil being nice and gentle to Alice while Oz practically spitted in her face? Weren't things the other way about?

Alice could have created a storm right then and there, but on the last second, she remembered Raven's threat from before and decided against it. Her valet could be an idiot (as much of an idiot as anyone chosen by the Great Alice to serve her could be), but he would not leave her without her servings. Not at all.

- Fine, do what you please. You will come asking for my great self to forgive you on your knees. – She stated, proudly lifting her nose in her self-proclaimed glory.

Sharon simply sent a suspicious look at Gilbert, who answered with a stare as puzzled as hers, then quietly left the room.

Once alone again, the tall midnight-colour haired young male glanced curiously at his apparently affected master.

- Oz, are you alright?

- Yes – he started in a poisonous tone, then shifting it as he took note of his state. - Yes! Let's just go on with that, ok? – He smiled, failing to convince anyone for once.

- You know... You can tell me if something's wrong…

"Not really" was all the teenager could think as a sad smile took place in his lips. Eyes closed, he nodded his head.

- ¿Are you sure?

- Yep, don't you worry – he reassured, forcing a nicer smile which didn't fool Gilbert however.

- Ok, but in case anything bothers you, just let me know. It's my job as a servant to keep anyone from upsetting my master, isn't it? – Gil responded with all of his hearts honesty, his smile as confident as Oedipo's could have been, ignoring he was the very culprit he was looking for, much like the hero.

"_Oh Gil, you have no idea_" thought at that Oz, laughing bitterly before answering.

-Fine then, I will

- Well… That's it! Now let's go announce we're ready for dinner. – Suggested a baking and flour covered Gilbert as he took the last plate full of cookies from the oven and Oz stole one from him. – Hey, wait until we've had dinner.

Oz answer was not anything more than a chuckle as he made it clear he would not obey, accompanied of course by the cutest of mischievous faces.

- Ok, but be careful, they are hot. – He said, smiling; it was one of his master's great abilities, in the end, to make him do so. Ignoring the last 12 hours, the action wasn't something he did very often.

- Mhm - nodded Oz as they walked out of the kitchen.

Soon enough Gil had left to change into cleaner –or less messy at least - clothes, so Oz found the opportunity to follow his example and took off to his room for a while.


	3. Windy

Double update! I owe you this at the very least, with how long I've taken to upload anything new x.x  
Hope you enjoy!

3. Windy

Oz climbed up the polished stairs somewhat fiercely, his mind wandering violently from one thought to another, stuck in between two names: Gilbert and Alice.

What was this new found politeness in between them? Alice could have forced a calmer behaviour due to her expectation for sweet treats (he knew her enough to figure that out), but Gil? The Gil who had always kept them **all **in mind the hugeness of his hatred towards the un-girly girl… The Gil who was too shy or too _something_ to hold even an innocent conversation with most females… What about _his_ Gil?

His Gil... Well yes, it was undeniable he had always felt some kind of possessiveness over his once-a-cute-little-valet, now a handsome young noble… But he was entitled to do so! Gilbert's attitude towards him had always been of complete commitment and devotion, so who could blame him? And oh Good Lord had he worshipped the feeling of being important enough to own something; to own someone...

He was so panicked to death the night of his 15th birthday. Had his father been right? He'd smashed all he cared about with his own hands… Was he, in the end, really unworthy of it?

_Maybe he just should have stayed in the Abyss. Perhaps, he really deserved falling to the very bottom. _

Those where his thoughts as he heavily threw himself over his bed, not seeming to care about the fact he had done it so that his body crossed the cushion diagonally, only half of his head remaining close enough to the mattress as to get any support from it, his legs hanging loose.

_But _he had come back to find his most precious "possession" was still there, loyal as always, or even more! He had even blamed himself for Oz's sins, for the Abyss's sake!

For a moment, he had felt betrayed, when he found out _his boy_ had been hiding from him under the name of "Raven" (even if now he honestly believed he should have realised sooner) and it had stung like hell – or the Abyss, whatever – when the tall, blackened figure had run away from him, looking utterly scared.

And after came all those words about having changed that seemed to him like pure nonsense! As far as Oz would see, he was the same insecure, self-blaming and adorable Gil he had always been... Until then at least.

And he had instantly trusted the "ever after" once more, even when he told everyone (himself included) he could never rely on such statements.

So, he'd pulled from that very string until it had broken down, or so it seemed.

It may have seemed so, but the supposed to be future Vessalius Dutch was not a fool; at all. He had realized how he'd left Gil aside so many times and followed Alice like a pug. He'd not missed any of the saddened looks in those eyes, nor had he believed there was "nothing going on" with his best friend. But it simply felt like things should be that way. He had thought his love for his servant was already obvious enough… Had he been so wrong?

Could this be his payback?

The unfortunate pillow nearest to his right hand rapidly found itself being compressed against the gold-framed face as he silently screamed his head off against it. He'd been so stupid, not minding about him just because it felt so nice to have two people orbiting him constantly. He just wanted to feel someone needed him more that he'd need that someone for once in his life. Alright, it was not the most altruistic of purposes, but had it been **so much** of a mistake? If the feelings he had not so long ago found blooming well-grownon his chest would never be requited, at least he wished to enjoy Gil missing him, if only as a really important friend. At some point, he had identified the emotions he held towards the ebony haired male as some unexpected yet not surprising, deep love.

Of course for a start he'd told himself it was not possible, nor reasonable. However, it had turned out to be undeniably clear for him... And for his sister, who naively insisted on the fact he should confess. Anyway, he knew how crazy and stupid that would end up being.

Because no, of course, something so wicked could never be right, and Alice or B-Rabbit, whoever she was, was there to prove it in really painful way. Sure, he was just getting a spoonful of his own medicine, but his had only been some childish foolishness, result of desperation. This... This, he feared, was real.

Alright, perhaps he was assuming things too rapidly, yet whether it was for Alice or for anyone else (Ada? Sharon? Even Echo?!), Gil could very easily be torn away from his by what was, after all, _natural._

He could have cried out of pure frustration, but instead decided to focus into the loud "thump" he'd heard his door produce as it smashed against the wall thanks to a not so gentle roundhouse kick.

- Manservant!

Speaking of Rome...

Alice stumbled into the room stuffed with a Lolita styled, bell shaped dress full of big girly ribbons, carrying mary janes on her hands and wearing her hair in two pigtails that made her look 9 years younger. All in all, Oz wouldn't have had the courage to deny she looked utterly endearing, even more with that spoiled baby pout on her slightly made up face. It looked like Sharon had been having fun, in spite of the girl's clear opposition to everything she'd done.

- I hope you know this is your fault. Now get me some food, I'm starving! – She yelled.

As not to change his manners, all of a sudden Break jumped from behind her and entered the room with a sadistic grin on his features. The following second, though, he had disappeared, only to hop from behind the teenage boy and completely freak him out when he spoke only an inch apart from his earlobe.

- I believe _notre petit Oz_ here should go dinner with us, or _son cher Gi_l may feel upset due to his absence, _qu'est-ce que vous ditez? _

Scared and flushed enough, Oz just nodded as our favourite candy man slid himself towards the alley door.

-And _mademoiselle_ Alice, I'd advice you to go on right now and appear at the dining table as soon as possible, or Sharon may decide to have you show her the effect the dress's skirt produces while you walk through the different rooms of the house.

Before Oz could even blink, Alice had for the first and only time ever decided to accept an order from Xerxes and vanished in the air, though not before giving him a nice present of insults and reminding her "manservant" he should join her really, really soon.

- Oh, oh, how about we erase that painful expression? He won't like that either, _ton petit ami_*1… Though he is your servant, so you can do with him as you please. – His eye shined mischievously knowing, or so thought Oz, feeling shivers descend through his spine. Then he disappeared.

The clown had been right, he had better pull out one of his well practised "everything just fine" smiles before someone read through his attitude his best kept secret... (Or what he thought was a very well hidden secret).

After pushing the heavy wooden doors that would lead him to the dining room, Oz found Break smiling in his usual weird way, Sharon next to him and... Was that Alice on a light summer dress embroidered with flowers? Honestly, how had she had time to be re-dressed up in the half minute he had taken to descend the staircase?

Most importantly, where was Gil?

- - Oz-kun, where's your dear Gil?

For a second he felt a fear similar to having his mind being read and invaded by the non-conventional teaser.

- -Ah! This, actually… I don't really know. I figured he'd be right here?

- - Perhaps you could go fetch him, dear Oz? – Questioned Sharon Rainsworth, her manners as elegant as always.

- - All right, Sharon-san.

Oz turned around to face the entrance once more, but found his nose millimetres away from crashing with a white-clad wide chest. Lifting his eyes, he turned a soft shade of pink as his eyes looked into equally puzzled golden ones, unable to articulate a single word.

- - Oh, Raven's already with us. We were about to send our dear Oz here to look for you, but it seems like it was luckily unnecessary.

- - I'm sorry I was late; I was cleaning the clothes that got stained while I cooked.

- - More than understandable, - Nodded Sharon - shall we now start our dinner, everyone? It's a pity Ada couldn't make it, I only hope she gave up the idea of coming from the very beginning, or she may have had to travel half the way and back home under such a heavy weather.

At the confirmatory answer from all her male companions and Alice's moaning stomach, Sharon took her seat once more at the head of the table, all the others soon following her example.

*1: Translation time:

notre petit: "…our Little…"  
son cher: "…his dear…"

Qu'est-ce que vous ditez?: " What do you say ? "

**Ton petit ami : Litterally, this could be read as "your little friend" but in French, those words are used to refer to a boyfriend.**


	4. Dripping

So, this could have come out better... But I seriously owe you an update. I hope you like it anyway and expect to have something else up at some moment between tomorrow and Tuesday.

Nothing else to add, I'm trying to keep this notes short (A) but thanks SO MUCH to everyone who's commented/faved/followed/etc., you mean the WORLD to me.

Love!

**4. Dripping**

The food was served properly soon, and the conversation drifted into the typical small-talk they had become used to, concerning any topic from Pandora issues to the flowers in Sharon's garden. In all honesty, Oz's behaviour didn't call for any attention, but it was exactly this that made the "expert" Gilbert know there was something going on with his master. The Oz they all knew well would generally make some nice comment to lady Sharon, or joke with Alice rather that stay quiet and answer only when asked for an opinion, with short phrases and nothing much relevant to add from his point of view.

Once they had finally satisfied Alice's hunger for sweet treats (and started seeing Break devour what could have meant desert for five or six "conventional" men), coffee was offered. Oz rapidly denied every offer and excused himself saying he was surprisingly sleepy. In the blink of an eye, he fled to his room, under the stare of a worried Gil who took only some seconds more to ask for Sharon's forgiveness because of leaving her table and follow the Vessalius heir's steps to the guest rooms. There was no single night he spent without drinking at least one cup with their noble host, but this time it would have to wait, if only until he had checked on his precious best friend.

Having walked down the few necessary alleyways, all dark enough to require multiple candles' lights yet warm because of that very same reason, he knocked a few times on the right, delicate white doors, being able to hear the noises from the inside. The next minute, Oz's voice questioned who it was from the other side and, after the proper answer from his worried Gil had come, opened the door, even if that didn't mean he'd let him in.

- - Hey, Gil... Is there anything you need?

- - Yes, actual, uhm... Hey, can I come in? I'm worried about you, you... D-don't seem fine…

- - Sorry, I actually have a little urge to sleep so… I'd rather you didn't – he would not have believed how uncomfortable he'd feel when refusing Gil - … look, I'm fine! Really, I just… I'm just tired, that's it. Please, believe me, that's all. Seriously. – He added, as if he knew (and he knew) that Gilbert would not be content with his answer. Moments later he cursed his own blunt mind for making him repeat his own words so much.

And still there was no use insisting, so Gil just parted with dull acceptance and soft goodnight wish.

- - Can I do anything else for you? Bring another quilt, perhaps? The weather hasn't been so nice lately...

- - No – Oz giggled ever so softly, and smiled for any reason; a weak, saddened smile, yet a smile at least – I'm fine, thank you Gil.

- - 'Kay. Good night.

- - Good night, Gil.

Always such a good servant.

That night, for a while and silently, Oz cried, clutching bed sheets as if they meant his own life.

As for his servant, the man chose to light his last cigarettes for the day wile enjoying as much as he could of the windy night-air, having found the others already on their way to bed as he returned. From a corner of the north balcony, he wasn't quite much bothered by the few light drops speckling his face, coolly reminding him of his grip into reality while his mind, once more, drifted lost. The topic for his musing? You name it... "Oz Bocchan" at least until he was interrupted.

Said object of his thoughts, at the same time, had not conquered sleep, but rather had been checkmated by a staunch urge to get out into the cold air and muse over his feelings more composedly in the chill. He couldn't have helped rejecting Gil; he had no way… He could not explain his feelings to him, and, Goodness, had he known he would if he was confronted by such shadowy handsomeness right then. Vanquished, he took his route through the wide corridors until he finally reached his shadowy spot in the drawing room's balcony.

Shadows of a different kind, but shadows at least.

The moon was at its perfect half that night, not a single of its expectable curves seizing her lines. It only made him trace parallels, relating it with ideas of "perfect emptiness" flooding his brains (or heart?) as pained laughter took over his lips.

Still, the wind was certainly refreshing.

Eventually, he got a little cold, but it was worth the peace. There, he could ponder as painstakingly as he wished to, or break down as much as he desired. There, he contemplated the last decade, the loneliness and trouble he had brought for Gil. Moreover, Gil, as his loyal servant, had remained there for him, fighting and hoping for him alone, even if he had no clue as regards whether his master was either alive or in one piece anymore.

To such a heart of gold, how could he bare whishing to posses his love wholly? He was already lucky Gil had not shown particular interest in any fair lady up to the moment, but one day he would; Oz knew that certainly would happen, and he would be left behind with only a clock ticking his life away and a chain tying him to hell… Supposing he was still alive by then.

The thought terrified him, yet he knew there was no use denying it. He just wished he had been able to remain by his precious Gil, one way or the other, to keep on looking into those eyes.

Holding his chest, he made a soft sound of pain.

- - Oz? – He heard Raven's voice, steadying shocked in his place.

Turning around, he found Gil and his own sister, Ada, half hugging and staring at him from the window of the following room. Apparently, they had been spending some time alone then and there, when Gilbert suddenly had heard him and spotted his place outside only a few feet away.

- - Oh! Ah… sorry I interrupted you, I… Well Ada I didn't know you'd arrived...

- - Not at all, you didn't, but are you feeling alright? You seem cold– asked the good old mother-hen Gil, a look of concern in his features.

- - Brother! Oh but aren't you feeling cold? Ah, I... just arrived, rain seemed to make the road much longer but I managed to come see you at least! They told me you'd gone to sleep when I arrived so I didn't want to wake you up... but Gil's right! How come you're out here with only that to keep you warm? – Blurted out Ada in a rush attempting to answer all and none of his brother's questions at a time.

- - Yeah, I'm fine, yeah... Sure, just… You may go on with whatever… I-I'll leave so you...

At that moment, the other two realised they how close from each other had been standing and instantly stepped back, half laughing at the silly ideas they may have produced inside their watcher's minds.

- - Oh, sorry, brother, Gil had just been helping me fix these earrings you gave to me last Christmas! I really appreciated them so I came to him right away when one got loose. I couldn't afford the chance of losing it – Chimed Ada wholeheartedly until her eyes caught better sight of what her brother looked like - but, you sure you're right?

- - Absolutely – He claimed more stubbornly than he should, trying his best not to doubt his little sister, or envy her…

- - All right, then... In that case I guess I'll go now. The fixing's done and it's quite a chilling night, don't you think? I can't believe you're standing out there with such weather, brother. Have a good night, please. Both of you. – She saluted as she parted from the room yawning slightly. The image only took a giggle out of Gilbert's lips; however, it didn't go unnoticed to Oz.

After some seconds of dreadful silence, Gil spoke up.

- She's right, Oz, shouldn't you be getting really cold out there?

Oz felt the need to simply run out of that place at that very moment, although at the same time something was keeping him glued tightly to his place.

- - N-Not really, y-you see…

But stuttering betrayed his words.

- - I find it difficult believing you, Oz, I'm sorry. Come on, let's go inside, it's really freezing and we should get some rest, too…

Oz just nodded, defeated, and followed the black-haired man into the mansion.

Silently, they reached Oz's door; upon entering, Oz stared questioningly as Gil motioned to follow him in, still he did not protest. He was not in the moods for even that.

- - Hey, let me help you change...

Oz just nodded as they both attended the issue of getting him into his night clothes, showing just how used they both were to such teamwork after years of experience. Oz felt a little surprise at finding how Gilbert was still so very used to it, after all those years of growing taller and wide backed...

"_Oh."_

Having finished his duty as the careful servant he was, Gil decided to take a liberty as a friend and sat on the bed, next to where Oz had just laid to take his socks off.

- - ...you're still not going to tell me what's wrong, are you?

- - I... I've told you Gil, it's nothing, I'm just...tired – Oz said, yawning then forcing one of his trademark smiles on. The only problem was Gilbert could see right through that mask.

- - Would you at least tell me how I could help, if even the slightest...?

Oz sighed and smiled again. Previously he'd been trying to hide his sadness through his lips; right now, his smile was his only true confession of the bitter, bold amusement such comment lighted in his heart. He was the only one with the ability to help, and at the same time, the only one he'd swear never to ask for such help.

- -Oz?

- -You... You wouldn't understand Gil, I'm sorry...

This comment did particularly hurt Gil's feelings. Why couldn't his young master trust him at least for once?

- - Couldn't you give it a try? I may understand more than you believe...

- - Gil, I'm certain you would not...

- - I know I'm stained but... I believe you can still trust me, y'know?

- - Gil! It's nothing like that it's just...

- - It's what?

- - I'm afraid...

- - Afraid?

- - That you will not understand how I feel, I mean... I can't help it and it's just driving me mad! Believe me, I'd love to tell you... – At saying this, Oz unconsciously raised himself to his knees and grabbed Gilbert by his shoulders, a look of such pain and desolation in his eyes it broke his servant's heart...

Now he began to understand, at the same time his heart started aching, for having confirmed something he had wished never to hear from those thin, beautiful lips he stared at, so close and so distant at a time...

Whichever the case, Gilbert needed to double check it...

- - Oh... You mean you're in love...

- Yeah – Oz whispered after losing all oxygen inside his scheme for a moment, defeated, hiding behind his bangs.

- - But... – Gil adventured further guessing now that his master seemed to be letting things out at last, it wasn't so hard for him to picture such situation in his mind, after all - you can't find a way to consider such relationship a successful one...?

- - No...

- - So it burns, from your insides...

- - Yes... Yes! And it burns even more when I see the arms I'd wish around me holding someone else...

- - Does it happen usually?

- - It didn't use to, but now it does. And it's killing me. – He added the last part almost silently, his dignity keeping him from feeling anywhere near comfortable with those words.

To his surprise, Gilbert laughed half heartedly.

- - See? It wasn't that difficult for me to understand; it's not like I've not felt the same... It's not like I don't feel the same – Gil added in a whisper

This seriously stung at Oz's heart.

By no means could he imagine what those words really meant, of course; he simply felt betrayed, finding a most undesirable revelation at his moment of most weakness. In point of fact, he felt hot oil boil inside him, wanting to bring everything -his minds, heart, body and Gil himself- down with as it burned. How could he say such a thing, reject him in such a way, and at that very moment? How?! And why did he deserve such misery, such proof of how he'd really screwed it all...?

Oz felt himself go stiff, and slowly began losing his temper until he was dangerously over any limit he could put to himself... His arms dropped to his sides and he could swear he was trembling like an overheated engine. One you wouldn't like to see at work.

- -... Oz?

- - Gil, get out.

- - Wha...?

- - GET OUT! – He yelled, thoughtlessly pushing the shocked, black-clad man to the door and out of it.

- - Oz, please, tell me what's wrong?! What's happened?

- - Just leave, now. I regret ever talking to you, why'd you have to come in first instance?

Gilbert felt bleading-ly cut by his words, but could think of no wiser option than to obey his master and retire.

- - I honestly hope you don't mean that, Oz...


	5. Soaked

So, as promised... I seriously hope you'll like this, I'm so doubtful about this chapter T.T  
Anyway not much happening yet, things just cookin' up... But there are a few treats spread around  
Thanks to everyone reading/reviewing... Seriously, I love you guys! Oh and I wish everyone who's making it through their first days back to school is having some nice time and good luck.

Ozbert 3

Btw I made cupcakes today

5. Soaked

The following morning, Oz Vessalius woke up to the sound of a few birds playing within a dimly lit, after-pounding sky, a few drops still dripping from the windowsill. Slowly, as he managed to focus images with his sleepy eyes, the lightest sheets of immaculate white fabric began to float towards his canopy bed as a slim, tall silhouette of contrasting black moved like it had just been responsible of revealing said outlook by opening the window; which is exactly what had happened.

After a few seconds readjusting to reality, a bunch of messy blond hair and swollen emerald irises finally took notice of the other person in the room, and the circumstances he was at.

Hardly.

- Uh,G-Gil…?

Wake up ~

- GIL!

Laughing slightly, his best friend approached the bed, in which the blond had already sat up with a jump after a sudden wake up, and ruffled his hair.

Shh, it's ok. Had a good rest?

Answering only out of automaticity, not even stopping to consider what the right answer was or whether he should or not speak truthfully, he nodded, as his eyes, nailed to his "visitors" face, remained numb.

Recognising "a certain" tension on the teenager, Gil decided he'd better not push it onwards too much. Consciously, he drove the conversation over to safer lands. He had no clue what had happened at night, but he seriously did not look forwards to a playback.

- - You were so caught inside your dreams world that I considered letting you sleep in as long as you wished, but Sharon has invited us to spend the day outside, now that the rain's stopped, and some exercise would certainly do us well after being secluded for so much time so… Would you like anything for breakfast before? It's quite late already but it may take long until we find ourselves enjoying lunch, so I may as well bring something for you to make it through what's left of the morning.

- - N-No, it… It's ok, just… Look, I'll see what I do once I have gotten dressed and everything, ok? I'm fine, thanks, you can… You can go… - _Why the hell did Gil let him stutter so much?!_

- - Oz?

- - Yes?

"_What's going on?"_

_- - _You sure?

- -Yes, it's fine Gil – He answered with what would be an example of a cheerful smile… On the outside at least.

Gilbert sighed

- - Fine then, see you downstairs.

Gloomily, Oz struggled to get into whatever clothes he found first in his wardrobe, not even bothering to look at his reflection in the mirror before descending to meet everyone else.

Coming to a stop, Oz could almost have laughed halfway through the stair case when he realized he'd been so close to greeting everyone with a perfect replica of his overclouded mood delineated on his features. In fact he did laugh, mutedly, as he rapidly transformed his semblance into one that showed the exact opposite, just like the lightning transforming a pitch black night sky into pure white. Only this time, the transformation was meant to last longer than a second. Truly, his swollen eyes did not help, but he was good at faking, wasn't he?

In spite of his efforts, the first instants of confession were caught by an occasional watcher, out of pure luck, from the nearest cabinet's interior.

A single ruby narrowed knowingly between silky pale eyelids and long timber-wolf grey eyelashes.

Soon enough, everyone gathered at the finally sunlit front garden, in front of two magnificent carriages pretty much ready to take them away. Once again, Alice seemed to have become the victim of Sharon's constant abuses attentions. This time, though, the long but comfortable enough for an afternoon outdoors dress seemed to be less bothersome for the rather resigned by now chain. A much simpler gown graced her slim figure with an empire silhouette, as a resistant but still soothe layer of muslin –perfectly sewed to fit her body – showered down over her, being a thin strip of lace at its end accompanied by a matcing straw bonnet trimmed with green ribbon, which "_Sharon's poupée_"*seemed to refuse to wear, as she was spinning it mindlessly in her hands.

By now, Oz was starting to enjoy the fact someone else would suffer in a way at least similar to his. Of course he adored her as one of her closest friends and he would never wish any bad for her; still only right now, watching another person (who by the way seemed to catch Gil's attention) in pain was almost relaxing.  
Almost.

Forcing his lips to remain smile-ish as he joined the party of 5 who waited for the Vessalius supposed-to-be heir, he soon found himself tightly wrapped around soft yet enthusiastic arms and emerald green silk short sleeves brushing his neck as his sister "properly" greeted him after two weeks of not having seen him other than sleepy and moody, at a balcony's distance.

At least now the balcony issue was solved.

Oz heart rose a little bit at this. Even at his situation, he could not rest unaffected by his sister's effusive care towards him.

- - Hey, Ada, it's nice to see you too – He laughed tenderly.

- - I missed you a lot older brother!

Oz giggled.

- - Me too, Ada. Me too. I'm glad you could come, how's Uncle Oscar?

Only then she parted from him, untangling her rosy arms from around his neck and staring at him with wide, dazzling eyes they pretty much shared.

They went on with their courteously amiable (and slightly melancholic) small talk for a while, as the final details were watched over and reviewed by Lady Sharon, stuffed into a thick, striped, blue and cream-coloured silk gown and a matching kerchief. Break danced around seemingly foolishly as always, yet not letting the slightest turn of events escape his senses –even if his sight wasn't as good as it had once been, he could still acknowledge peoples facial expressions' exact meaning.  
With undoubted skill, he planted the nearby field of sharp comments shared with his doll, until he finally reached Gilbert's side besides one of the barouches, particularly the one which wasn't being stuffed with food and items of every kind Miss Sharon may desire to take along with them.

- - So, our dear Oz seems to feel of a lighter mood now that his sister is here to distract him, doesn't he?

- - Yes... – He admitted - though I can't figure why that could be at all of your business.

- - Come on little Raven – Break teased as he poked one of the frustrated Nightray's cheeks- don't you wish you could undercover what's been making rain pour over your master's parade this last days? You know I'm not speaking of the weather...

Gilbert eyed Break angrily and questioningly at a time. What did he... Had he found out something he should know?

- - What do you mean, Break? For once, behave like an adult, would you?

- - Oh-oh-oh, Emily, seems like Oz was right, his _petit ami _is actually fun to taunt, isn't he? If only he had eyes... Hehehe.

- - WHA- What do you mean, Break! BREAK! COME HERE YOU...! – The raven haired man started as his friend (even if none of them would openly admit he deserved the title widely) run away, still giving his best effort to pull at Gil's leg.

- - Alright everyone! It looks like we are finally ready to start our little promenade, aren't we?

Sharon cut through every conversation with her usual aristocratic manner. As she abandoned her directing role for some moments and joined the group, the six of them approached the empty, majestic box and ebony barouche and an equally elegant coach, its rosewood body richly ornamented in silver and gold.

- - Okay, so, how should we divide ourselves for the trip?

The question took Oz for surprise. He had not given a second to think about the fact that being them 6, they'd see themselves forced to split up however they agreed to do so, in order to fit comfortably inside each carriage.

There was a vast coach and an open barouche, capable of enveloping four passengers each in their inner seats, as well as their respective drivers. Plus, there was the driver's seat at the load carriage. In theory, the coach and the cargo barouche would have been enough for 6, but that would have forced the three ladies to travel within reduced space instead of as comfortably as they deserved, and considering the fatigues that outdoor exercise could tend to produce, it would be inelegant and improper, at least in Lady Rainsworth's eyes, and particularly being it all the fruit of Sharon's hospitality towards her honour guests, Ada and Alice.

So here they were, meant to be divided into groups of three, as a servant would drive the vehicle stuffed with food and dishes right behind their own ones.

Gilbert, of course, offered himself as driver, and Break managed to do as much in the less gentlemanly way he could come up with. Sharon rapidly pronounced her inclination to have Alice travel with her, still absorbed into her "girl with a new doll" state. As well, she voiced Break's necessity to travel with her for everyone's sake.

And that's when Oz panicked.

He certainly could not travel with Gil. Not after his almost apocalyptic confession the night before. Add to that the fact he'd be travelling with Gil AND Ada, who seemed to recall feelings inside the raven's chest enough for him to "understand", and it all went beyond question. Oh if he'd only known the true meaning of those words.

Almost too vigorously, Oz insisted that his sister should get to know the yards in every detail of their beauty, while he was feeling a bit indisposed for the trip. He did in no ways mean to interfere with Lady Rainsworth's predilections, but he'd be honoured if she'd let him accompany her and Alice.

He could not see them together like that, his own sister and his... Gil. Not so suddenly and helplessly, at least.

Rather surprised (and hiding such astonishment as politely as ever) Sharon quickly agreed to Oz's proposal as long as Ada would feel comfortable with such conditions. The young blond girl stated openly how much she enjoyed travelling with her brother, to an amount that could only be overcome by her care that his health would remain as untouched as possible, and therefore gladly accepted being left under Gil's protection. In the meantime, said man's golden eyes were bathing in the sadness that had come with confirming an uncomfortable truth. A heartbreaking truth.

"_Well of course, Oz would rather travel along with Alice. Who else could he have though would be the object of all those attentions his master had confessed to him the night before? _

_Most importantly, how could he ever have considered that, one day, at least a shard of those tender words could be spoken about him by such pure, better-deserving lips?"_

He lost no time before giving place to such ideas. It's not like he hadn't had practise, by then.

So, to the surprise of ones and dolour of others, one carriage went on with only two passengers while the other carried four. The trip was easy, both drivers having experience to count on at the moment of directing the household's already meek horses. Halfway though, they made a strategic stop at one particularly dry piece of land so that the ladies could stretch their legs after so much time in the very same sitting position, as well as for the horses to have some water.

The day was certainly starting to get hotter than anyone could have imagined. Taking his vest off, Oz started off with no specific direction, only wandering farther from the carriages' side, when he suddenly felt a familiar voice call his name.

- - Oz!

- - Oh, Ada. Hey – He smiled softly, if only for her. Suddenly he felt aware of how spacey he had remained for at least half the trip along with Alice and Sharon, whenever their gentle conversation would see itself interrupted by Alice's rant about one thing or the other regarding manners or so, and Sharon would once again begin explaining how essential said attributes were for a lady such as her. During those gaps, Oz's imaginary would travel not so far away, to a certain car where, most likely, his most desired (and lost) possession would be delighting itself in other eyes. Eyes similar to his, yes, but foreign nonetheless.

- - Have you been enjoying the trip so far?

- - ...yes, how about you?

- - Sure! This place is undeniably precious, though the company it can offer is, at least to me, the biggest of its virtues.

She had said it with the best intentions; of course, she could never have imagined the collateral effects her words could produce on her brother's tortured mind. She gave one step further towards him and stumbled, so only then did the teenage contractor realize how far into muddy lands his drifting had taken them both.

- - Oh! Ada, are you all right? You shouldn't have come down here when it's still so wet, silly me, I did not realize...

- - It's ok brother, I'm just happy to be with you.

She'd come back with a smile; a genuine, honest smile capable of breaking Oz's heart to pieces. How could he hold such aversive thoughts towards the happiness of the two people who cared for him the most, all because he was simply not satisfied with said amount of love? Furthermore, he could never blame Gil for his choice. If there was one lady worth of his solicitude and attendance, it was his sister. There were no such pure feelings, such diaphanous intentions in any other person he'd gotten to know.

And not to mention comparing hers to his own.


	6. Foggy

_Fine! So, how are you all doing there? First of all: Freakin' thank you for every review/fav/follow, seriously, you're my shiny stars.  
I've taken a while to update and I don't believe that will be getting any better soon. We're at that period of the year during which we have the most important exam of every subject and I've got marks to keep up x.x  
In case it makes you feel better, I'm not getting to study the piano etudes I should either, like, at all, so don't think I haven't been wanting to log in more frequently or write more new stuff..._

Now about this chapter, I'm not sure whether I love it or hate it, let's see what you think about it now' ^.^

**6. Foggy**

Soon enough, a strong column of air begun blowing up the hill where they'd stopped, while Sharon freaked out because of Alice's running around, loosing parts of her attire which blew away rapidly, never to be caught back.

- I'm sorry you did not have the luck to enjoy a nicer weather here; these lilies look much beautiful in the summertime. – Sharon approached Ada with such words as they resumed their journey. - I hope it will be less windy near the woods.

- It's ok, I'm still happy I can be here Miss Sharon!

Her sweet beam reminded Sharon of her brother's much, though at the same time there was something utterly different in it... Something that could be thought of as "openness", but Sharon wasn't such a good observant of the teen's feelings by now. She knew he'd pain, and she could very well understand why. In fact, it was outstanding how he'd proven to deal with every challenge wearing a steady smile, watching everything, even the reality of time's full flight, break down before his eyes. However, she was convinced her intrusion into his heart would do no good, if anyone's would. Perhaps Gilbert or Alice would be better holders of such right. Had they been younger, and more naive, like back at their first meeting's time, perhaps something would have flourished between them. But not now.

The rest of the trip was gone pretty swift. Blasts and blows had been winding the carriages vigorously and somewhere along their road until remembered his sister's exposure at the open barouche to the wind to the windy air. Quickly, he talked himself into giving her his own place, even at the expense of his heart's integrity, inside the more secure coach's box. However, a glimpse outside the window gave him full view of the other vehicle right in front of them, and not so lucky was the result. In fact, he could regard, at that very moment, Gil's hands travelling up his sister's arms, giving her his coat in the most gentlemanly way his driving would let him perform.

Hence there went all of his good will, plus granting his already moody state with a nice dressing of self-loathing and bitter guilt.

He didn't, anyway, have much more time to sulk about said "misfortunate chain of events", for not 5 minutes had passed when every breeze seemed to be swallowed by some kind of superior entity, foretelling the group would be grinding to a halt right away, having entered a silent, peaceful clearing.

It much seemed as if the mad clown's hatter had swallowed each of air's movements up.

As Break moved on to unpacking everything his lady had got ready for the day out, said mademoiselle nearly jumped off the coach behind him, dragging Alice along with her like a reluctant, pouting flag.

Sighing, Oz followed after them. Stepping out into the doors first step (which was rather high up since the carriage needed tall wheels to face the trip through mud-spattered lands), he lift his head to take a better look at their surroundings. Once again, though, luck deceived him, placing a sour scene right before him, for his eyes to admire. There he was, Gilbert, black clad and offering his hand with a bow to the other so that she'd descend, and on she went to accept it...

Next he knew, something felt like it was missing, and he begun fighting dark shadows before his eyes.

A face he knew all too well was suddenly before him, coming out foggily from darkness. How the hell had he... so fast?

- Oz! OZ! Are you alright?

- Huh? Sure – Then it clicked – Oh, I'm sorry, I must have missed a step.

- So it seemed, though I'd rather say you missed each and every one... are you alright?

"_Oh, I was supposed to be mad at him, right."_

- Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry, don't get worried, I' fine.

- Brother! Are you fine?

- It looks like you got distracted, Oz-kun. You should be more careful...

Oz glared at Break questioningly. Could he know...?

No, he couldn't, he was probably just being his usual mocking self. At least it seemed like he hadn't been out for long, since everyone was just starting to realize his position, flat against the grass.

Apparently he'd just had the shortest, most surreptitious fade out. Better that way.

Still feeling a bit drowsy, Oz jumped to his feet as fast as he'd be able to without having to hold his head in pain, and set up yet another smile. Gil stared up towards him from his kneeling position.

- Oz, you sure? Don't you want to rest for a while?

Oz laughed darkly.

- I'm fine, come on! Let's get back to our picnic now. – He started stretching as he pronounced the words, nevertheless cutting it soon because of sudden pain at the back of his head. Fudgy, he hurried towards Alice who was already moving on with her quest for any meat around.

Gil eyed him worriedly, then found the same feelings depicted in Ada's own emerald irises. Her cherry coloured lips formed the words "talk to him" silently, as in a prayer. Gil knew that girl had read the truth in him long ago; perhaps she hoped he could transform some of that deep rooted love into help for her brother now? In all honesty, Gil hoped so as well, if his feelings did not betray him and come out blurting while he tried to lend a hand.

If he could at least get Oz to feel less angsty, he'd be a happy man. Let's not even mention saving his life.

The heavy cloud that had been threatening them from above their heads seemed to commence departing, giving place for the sun to shine once again.

Not after much time, Alice had voiced her "bored" status times enough for the others to actually care dealing with the matter, not pleased enough with the entertainment Oz's chatter offered as they helped setting outdoor tables and other stuff up. That, combined to the fact Break and Sharon had finally finished serving the contents of two or three food baskets and the table's respective chairs along with tent, derived into the six of them launching a game.

- - ... hide and seek!

The clown's proposal surely drew everyone's attention towards him.

- - Hide and sick? – Came various questioning chimes, though no one could honestly claim to be troubled by the idea.

Not even Ada, who in spite of that admitted not to know what the game was about.

- - ...really?

- - How come? Even Alice knows about it...

- - That's right – Oz stepped in for his sister, a hand rubbing behind his neck - back when we were kids there wasn't many of us to play such games I guess, even with Gil around, each time we'd either end too soon or hide too far and get bored of looking... Besides Gil would feel scared if he was left alone to count... – he came to explain. He couldn't help smiling at the nostalgic memory, even in spite of the pain that echoed through his heart when thinking about those long lost, peaceful times. Everything had been so easier then...

- - Always such a hero! – Claimed Break, satirizing the Raven-like man - All right, all right! Miss Ada, I guess we'll have to show you how to play then, you just climb up that tree and hand on your arms for a while watch until you've learnt...

Bang.

- - BREAK! Treat our guest fairly. I'm sorry dear, he was just jesting around, rather out of place if you asked me. – Scolded Sharon, giving her by now famous fan rightful use.

And then the giggles came.

Soon enough, the blond girl had almost fallen on her back, blasting laughter out of her strong lungs. Who would have thought she'd have such an inclination towards the mad-as-a-hatter clown's jokes? Then again, she was Vincent's girlfriend after all...

Even Xerxes himself felt stunned, but took his chance anyway.

- - See? The little pearl here's already enjoying it. Aren't those Vessalius green eyes lovely when they laugh, dear Raven?

Providing his "innocent" comment with his greatest hand-crafted grin, Break basked in Gilbert's glare, for sure they both knew what he was talking about well.

In the mean time, Oz's heart sunk for completely wrong causes.

_So even Break knew, but he didn't. Not only did his friend clutch at someone else inside his heart, who happened to be his very own sister, but also he was hiding it from Oz. He'd lost his trust, or so it seemed, as well as his love... _

- - So... We'll play in teams... – Adventured Break, a devilish look forever settled on his face.

- - Break, how exactly do you plan to play hide and seek in teams? – Wondered the already quite flustered adoptive Nightray heir.

- - Well, well, since it's Miss Ada's first time at the game and there's plenty of us, we'll play in teams. Two of us will be left to count and _hunt_ for you – something in the way he spoke the word made the others shiver- while the rest hide. It's not necessary for the team to hide together at the same spot, but they will only lawfully win if both of them get to the base without being caught... You see? Won't it be more _interesting?_

- - Ok, so what if no team gets here on time? – Claimed Alice, with her mind already on the game by now.

- - You shouldn't fancy the rest of us are as useless as you, dear Raven, now in case you managed to ruin everyone else's hiding spots, the first one to get here will make their team win and chose how the next teams will be formed. I'll be the first one to count, who'd like to join me?

- - I- I'll go with Alice! – Claimed Oz hurriedly, to his chain's quick approval.

She was his sun, only she could get him out of his moody state whenever he needed it.

- - Then I'll accompany Ada since it's her first attempt. – Announced Sharon somewhat condescendingly but affable none the less.

Break puffed resignedly.

- - I guess that means I'm stuck with you, "seaweed head". Fine, try not to ruin it much, will you?

Gil could have frozen to the bone then and there as a result of his pique, yet he had no time to paint his eyes red for before he could notice the game had already started and four sneaky silhouettes were getting lost among oak, willow and cypress branches. Sighing, he turned back towards Break's base, only to find him already out of it and staring wide eyed into their surroundings.

- - Wha!?

- - Shh, you don't want to give us away, do you, Raven dear? Besides I never stated how long I'd be counting, did I?

- - Cheater.

- - Well I didn't think you'd be surprised by that by now, dear. In any case, you can wait here if you want, I'll go looking for the others. Let's learn what their hiding spots are from a start...

This said, the clown jumped and vanished into the nearby foliage. Gil sat on the floor defeated, holding his forehead.

- - Why haven't I shot you yet...?

Right then, he believed to hear footsteps approaching from behind the half-cut, wide stem they'd chosen to set the base at.

Giving his best to focus his sight into the darkening space before him, he slowly approached the intermittent noises, each time more clear. Suddenly, a giggle came out. Had that been...Oz?  
His heart hesitated to go on, torn between the idea of winning the game and betraying his master. Slowly, he started walking backwards, until fast, racing shapes caught him off-guard, running from the trees behind him and swiftly approaching the trunk.

- - What tha..?

- - Oh no, you won't ruin our plan seaweed head! We caught you!

He'd been tricked! Those hadn't been accidental noises but a tramp! And even when he'd tried to help his master he'd been wrong for what the boy actually wanted him to do was to approach "them" through the howling web of leaves and stems. Now that golden halo run winged through the grass covered field, just besides his surprisingly well-dressed "sun".

Heedless of his own actions, Gil rushed towards the teens, his long legs quickly cutting down the distance which separated him from his overall desire. However, soon he found his face being planted against the mud as black boots landed above him, yelling something about him not being the one to win that the pain buzzing at his ears did not let him fully understand.

With a gracious jump, Alice landed by her "manservant", hand stretching towards the base, as Oz started laughing one sincere laugh, one of those Gil hadn't heard from him in a while.

Stupidly, he lifted his head up if only a little and stared into those angelical features.

Perhaps, if he hadn't felt as concussed as he did, he would have sworn those emeralds looked back into his eyes.

- - Come on, Ms Ada! – Cheered Sharon as they both approached running too. However, out of the blue, Break landed in front of them, throwing the ladies off-balance and quickly reaching the base himself instead.

- - Break, how dare you treat a lady like Ms. Ada that way?! Especially on her first game! – Sharon was soon to demand, even before having got back on her feet.

- - I'm sorry, milady, I couldn't let it all depend on the raven's clumsy self, now could I? – Asked Break pulling out one of his innocent-looking masks – or something as close to innocent as he could look.

- 'Kay! Looks like we've won here – Chimed Oz – Now... Ada how about you and I stay here at the base? So you'll get to know each part of the game.

Smiling, his sister soon set herself besides her sibling.

- - Fine, I guess I'll take the clown then – Muttered Alice. No one would have expected such a choice from her, unless you took into account the fact that she'd been chased around by Sharon the whole week.

- - That leaves us to team up, dear Raven, doesn't it, now?

- - Uh, yeah, yeah, I guess it does – Gil answered, managing to smile at this rather pleasant turn of events.

With that, on they went as the blond pair sat themselves to count.

...8, 9, 10

- - You ready, sis? - Asked Oz with a smirk as she nodded contently.

They didn't get much time to think of a strategy, though, for soon enough a storm run over them, throwing Ada off her feet only five minutes after the last time and literally stepping over her brother's face.

Actually, the stormy dust soon revealed to be both Break and Alice laughing the victory up their sleeves, until the latter could not take it anymore and begun bragging about how superior her abilities were to those of anyone around, to the astonishment and entertainment of everyone else.

- - Ready, Lady Rainsworth? – Asked an all-too-serious Gilbert in a whisper, from the nearest bush.

- - Ready – Came the cheerful answer of his partner.

Taking advantage on the other's amusement, they silently approached the base until they were only metres away, bundling behind a narrow tree.

- - 3, 2... Go!

They set off towards the goal at the very moment when Oz realized they were around and reminded himself of the other players in the game. Alice could seriously draw his attention from anyone else.

He should love her of all people.


End file.
